


fucked for life

by oforamuse



Series: shameless oneshots [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oforamuse/pseuds/oforamuse
Summary: the heavily requested follow up to 'unexpected thanks'or, the one where ian tells mickey about bumping into kash and how he took the news that they are now married.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: shameless oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652296
Comments: 6
Kudos: 280





	fucked for life

**Author's Note:**

> hello, lots of people requested this so i thought i'd give it a go. I'm toying with doing one where ian or mickey bumps into ned but i don't think i'll venture into trevor or caleb.
> 
> enjoy!

They’re lying in bed together hours later when Ian suddenly remembers. Mickey’s fingers are softly tracing up and down his arm, every now and then stopping on his wedding band momentarily before continuing their journey. He’d knocked together a delicious chilli earlier, as well as some delicious homemade cornbread to go with it - Mickey was pretty proud of it, as was Ian. He didn’t hold back his enjoyment as he ate it, allowing the moans of satisfaction to fall out of his mouth as he scoffed down his portion. Mickey truly had an unexpected talent and Ian feels like _flying_ every time he sees Mickey’s small _proud at himself_ smile. Now they’re lying together, both types of hunger satisfied, basking in the time they have just to _be_. It’s safe and warm. They’re content.

Then, Ian remembers. 

‘Mick.’ Ian whispers, and Mickey grunts a reply from where he’s lying splayed across his chest. ‘Guess what happened earlier?’ 

‘What?’ He says, it comes out more as a groan than an actual sentence, given the way he’s pressed into Ian’s body. He makes no move to readjust himself though, instead shuffling even closer into Ian’s side. 

‘Guess.’ 

‘Fuck you.’ Mickey says sleepily, but there isn’t any bite behind it. It’s affectionate. Ian knows Mickey’s love language well enough by now. 

‘Guess.’ Ian says again, silently taking enjoyment out of irritating his husband just that little bit. He knows Mickey isn’t seriously annoyed, he’s just being lazy. 

‘You discovered the fuckin’ merry old land of Oz.’ Mickey says, absolutely uninterested and deadpan, causing Ian to chuckle softly. He’s never failed to be taken aback by Mickey’s obscure references to classics, they seem so foreign for a boy that grew up scrounging for scraps on the South Side. It only makes him love him more. He brings a hand to run softly through Mickey’s hair and he hums in an appreciation, practically preening. They sit there for a moment, listening to each other’s soft inhales and exhales, reminding each other that they are alive and present. 

‘What happened earlier then?’ Mickey breathes against Ian’s chest, the curiosity clearly winning him over though he still keeps his voice steady and uninterested. ‘You’ve got me on the edge of my seat.’ 

‘Shut up.’ Ian says, flicking Mickey lightly on the head and Mickey responds with a low laugh. He continues, ‘I bumped into someone.’ 

‘Who?’

This makes Ian pause for a second. He knows Mickey’s never liked Kash, quite rightly so too - the guy did shoot him once because he was jealous over him, plus the entire creeping on underaged kids thing never rang positively. He doesn't exactly know how Mickey will react, knowing that Kash is back in town - let alone that they bumped into each other. His husband is one to hold a grudge, especially when it comes to people who treated Ian like shit. 

‘Who?’ Mickey presses again, sitting up so he can look at Ian’s face properly. Mickey’s eyebrows pull together in a scowl at Ian’s hesitancy. 

‘Kash.’ Ian says, Mickey tenses in his arms and Ian instinctively pulls him closer to ease his held muscles. His name hangs there for a second, heavy. 

‘Who?’ Mickey says dismissively, though both men know he’s just playing dumb. 

‘Kash, come on. You remember _him-_ Kash and Grab?’ Ian says exasperatedly, except the corners of his mouth turn up softly with fondness. ‘You know.’ 

‘Oh sorry, you mean the asshole who liked to touch little kids and shoot teenagers?’ Mickey snips, the distaste crystal clear in his voice as it comes out through clenched teeth. Ian brings a hand down to cup his jaw, stroking with his thumb softly. Mickey’s stubble feels nice under his skin, it’s comforting and strangely intimate. 

Ian rolls his eyes affectionately, ‘Mick, you did rob his store.’ 

‘Not the point, asswipe.’ Mickey grunts, before sitting up again on Ian’s chest. ‘He say anything to you?’ He asks seriously, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

‘He asked me if I was married-’ Ian starts, but quickly Mickey interrupts him, cutting him off by sitting fully up with a sudden building temper. His face is twisted with anger, Ian places his hands on either side of his face to calm him. It doesn’t help. 

_‘What_ , why?’ He snaps protectively, which definitely shouldn’t interest Ian’s dick as much as it does. ‘He better have left you the fuck _alone.’_

‘He spotted the ring, _chill_.’ Ian says, attempting to both sooth and chastise his husband for the sudden blow up - despite his horniness, he’s not a damsel in distress. ‘No need to go all crazy on me.’ 

He definitely appreciates it, though. Time and place, time and place. 

‘He’s the one that was creeping on you when you were a kid. Fuckin’ jealous pedophile.’ Mickey spits, his tattooed knuckles whitening as he balls his fists. ‘Did he say anything else? He try and _touch_ you or anything?’ Mickey eyes him protectively. 

‘ _No_ , Mick- Jesus.’ Ian says, looking at Mickey pointedly. ‘You know I would’ve socked him if he tried anything.’ Mickey nods knowingly - Ian can throw a decent punch, his hands coming up to rest gently over Ian’s. 

‘Don’t need that asshole sticking his head in here, fuckin’ bitch.’ Mickey mutters irritably, his eyes possessively roaming Ian’s face. ‘He was always pissed that I was a better fuck than him.’ 

Ian laughs, though not denying it since it was true. ‘Mick, I was crazy about you as a kid- you know he never held a candle to you.’ 

‘He doesn’t get to have this.’ Mickey says, and it comes out low and guttural. His hands come down to rest by Ian’s hip bones, gripping ever so slightly into the skin. 

‘Down boy’ Ian replies, shifting himself up against their headboard to be fully on the same level as Mickey. ‘He was surprised.’ Ian continues, His hands still stroking softly at the sides of his face, Mickey draws back, confused. 

‘Why?’ He asks, his voice hard and suspicious. ‘Cause if he’s jealous- he needs to back the _fuck off-_ ’ 

‘About _you_ , actually.’ Ian says, looking Mickey pointedly in the eye. ‘I mean, not jealous about you, necessarily. I mean he definitely was at some point...’ 

‘Good.’ Mickey grunts, shifting his face to press a kiss against Ian’s palm. It’s marking and possessive. ‘He should be. You’re mine.’ 

Ian raises an eyebrow, ‘You need to piss on my leg too?’ 

‘Fuck you, Gallagher.’ Mickey says, his hand coming to cup the back of Ian’s head. ‘He always wanted you, but he didn't get you. Just makin’ sure everyone knows.’ 

‘I’m pretty sure everyone knows, you know, given the fact that we’re married.’ Ian rolls his eyes but pushes forwards, pressing their lips together softly. Mickey's possessiveness makes something in him race, it's a quiet thrill he'll never grow tired of. Their kiss is firm and closed mouthed, but they bask in it for a moment before Mickey pulls back. 

‘What was he surprised about then?’ Mickey murmurs against his lips, his breath hot and airy. Ian shifts himself back, allowing there to be more than a few inches between their lips - he knows they’ll get carried away otherwise. He draws a breath in, hesitantly. 

‘He was surprised I was married to you…think he expected you to end up in prison for the rest of your life.’ Ian explains, earning himself a light punch in the shoulder from Mickey. ‘Hey!- he’s only partly _wrong_.’ Ian yelps out in protest, grabbing Mickey’s balled fist. 

‘I know that, _bitch_.’ Mickey bites, shaking him off, and well, Kash wasn’t wrong. They both ended up locked up in the clink at some point - not to mention the whole breaking out and being on the run thing on Mickey’s part. Pretty textbook Milkovich. He wonders how Kash would’ve taken it to learn that Ian also had ended up behind bars - both of them in the same cell at one point. ‘Fuckin’ thought I was fucked for life, that dickface.’ He murmurs, his face drawn with tension and Ian wants to kiss his worried creases away. 

‘You used to say that about yourself too.’ Ian says steadily, though unable to hide the melancholic tone that creeps into his voice. He wishes both of them were really given a chance at life, that Mickey wasn’t forced to steal from the store when he was younger, that he wasn’t written off as lost causes practically from birth. He remembers how he used spend hours trying to convince Mickey to go back to school or learn an applied skill after he got out of juvie, only to be met over and over with a middle finger and a resounding _fuck you_. ‘You were both wrong though.’ 

‘You don’t think I’m fucked for life?’ Mickey asks, his eyebrows raised in a way that says _come on, you know I am._ ‘Multiple prison sentences before 25 plus a Mexican cartel hot on my tail…’

Ian rolls his eyes at his husbands dramatics, before smirking. 

‘Oh no, you’re not fucked for life.’ Ian replies, grinning. ‘You’re married to me. You're gonna be _fucked_ for life.’ He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and it’s so out of the blue that Mickey’s tension breaks almost instantly and he shakes his head fondly. 

‘Shut the fuck up.’ Mickey laughs lightly, his hand coming up to rest affectionately on Ian’s cheek and Ian presses into his palm, preening. Mickey sighs, ‘That guy was a fuckin’ pig.’ 

‘Yeah.’ Ian agrees, surprising himself at how there’s not even a single part of him that feels remotely sorry for Kash. Sure, it sucks the guy wasn’t able to be who he truly was (plus, being married to Linda must’ve been hell on earth.) but at the bottom line, the guy was a pedophile - plus, he knowingly shot a kid over jealousy - they all know it was never about the robbery. That shit doesn’t sit right, even if he was convinced when he was 15 years old that he was in love with the guy. He wasn’t, he knows he wasn’t. He knew as soon as he pressed that tire iron into Mickey’s back and they fucked desperately, he wasn’t in love with Kash. ‘Fuck him, it’s you and me, Mick.’ 

Mickey grunts in agreement, his head falling onto Ian’s shoulder, tucking itself in his favourite spot in the curse of Ian’s neck. It sends a shiver up Ian’s spine - there’s only one person he’s ever been in love with, one person he ever will be in love with. 

‘Do you want me to show you how wrong he was?’ Ian whispers, his breath hot in Mickey’s ear. Mickey draws in a sharp breath and suddenly he’s being flipped down onto the bed, Mickey shoving himself on top of him. Their hands are already reaching down to shove down their sweatpants, frantic and wanting. ‘You’re gonna be _fucked_ for life.’ 

And if Ian has his way about it, he definitely will be.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this satisfies, my ask box on tumblr (oforamuse) is always open for prompts or suggestions (you could also leave them in the comments here if you want!) 
> 
> kudos, comments and love always appreciated. 
> 
> [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/buzzcutian) and oforamuse on tumblr
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
